starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mysterypine/Founders' Keys Stuff
The Founder's Keys are a set of items, one left behind by each founder, that give amazing powers to their owners when they're seperate and are said to bring even greater things when put together. However, not everyone believes that the things they bring when they're all put together are good. Some believe they have the power to unleash great danger upon Starlit Peaks. This is why the dragons of the town have vowed to never allow the keys to come together. The following is a list of each of the keys, who left them behind, their description, where they are located (if their location is known), and what powers they are said to have by themself. --- The Key of Controlled Frost Name and Tribe of Creator: Nor'easter the IceWing Appearance: This is a silver key on a silver necklace chain with a design made of tiny diamonds and sapphires carved to look like snowflakes. Location: Unknown Powers Given to Its Wearer: Cryokinesis - The ability to control ice, snow, and other forms of frozen water. Ice Mimicry - The ability to turn your body into ice. --- The Key of Botanical Communication Name and Tribe of Creator: Rosewood the LeafWing Location: Unknown Description: This is a small wooden key attached to an earring hoop with flowers carved into it that have small emerald and peridot embellishments. Powers Given to Its Wearer: Anthokinesis - The ability to control and mutate flowers as well as the ability to revive dead flowers. Botanopathy - The ability to communicate with all forms of plants either telepathically or through words. --- The Live Earth Key Name and Tribe of Creator: Bittern the MudWing Location: The Starlit Peaks Museum of History Description: This key is made of red clay and is attached to a bracelet. Powers Given to Its Wearer: .Earth Mimicry - The ability to turn your body into an earthen substance Golem Creation - The ability to make living things out of natural materials (mud, plants, rocks, etc) --- The Key of Desert Storms Name and Tribe of Creator: Yuma the SandWing Location: The Starlit Peaks Museum of History Description: This key is made of gold with amber flecks and is attached to a pin. Powers Given to Its Wearer: Psammokinesis - The ability to control sand. Heliokinesis - The ability to control sunlight. --- The Butterfly Key Name and Tribe of Creator: Isabella the SilkWing Location: Supposedly The Overgrown, Abandoned Fairgrounds Description: This key is carved out of moonstone with tiny sapphire butterfly embellishments that is attached to an earring. Powers Given to Its Wearer: Butterfly Swarm - The ability to turn your body into a swarm of butterflies. Wall Crawling - The ability to climb on walls and ceilings. --- The Hive Key Name and Tribe of Creator: Helix the HiveWing Location: Unknown Description: This is an onyx key with amber embellishments made to look like bees that is attached to a necklace. Powers Given to Its Wearer: Apikinesis - The ability to control bees Bee Swarm - The ability to turn your body into a swarm of bees. --- The Key of Frost and Thaw Name and Tribe of Creator: Iditarod the IceWing Location: Unknown Description: This key is carved out of white howlite and is attached to an anklet. Powers Given to Its Wearer: Freezing Touch - The ability to freeze things by touching them Ice Absorbtion - The ability to absorb ice. --- The Key of Earth Movement Name and Tribe of Creator: Opossum the MudWing Location: Supposedly the Quicksand Swamps Description: This is a dark stone key attached to a dark green string. Powers Given to Its Wearer: Geokinesis - The ability to control and create earth, rocks, and stones Terraportation - The ability to teleport using natural materials. --- The Crystal Cavern Key Name and Tribe of Creator: BeastHunter the NightWing Location: Supposedly the Old Crystal Mines Description: This key is silver with onyx details and a black bracelet chain. Powers Given to Wearer: Crystallokinesis - The ability to control crystals Darkness Mimicry - The ability to turn your body into pure darkness. --- The Key of The Lake Name and Tribe of Creator: Baiji the SeaWing Location: Supposedly The Bottom of Lake Starlight Description: A key carved out of bright purple coral attached to a pearl necklace. Powers Given to Wearer: Hydroportation - The ability to teleport via water. Water Mimicry - The ability to turn your body into water. Category:Blog posts